User talk:Fenixis08
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Celestion TALES keys map.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Pinkachu (talk) 06:36, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Celestion Tales Key Map.png May I inquire as to the origin of the map that you posted to our lore page a short while ago? Was this created by you? If it was not, then I would like to refer you to our WildStar Wikia DNP policy. Please state the origin of this keys map in a reply. Thank you. Pinkachu (talk) 07:06, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Uploading them is fine. Not sure that posting them next to the tables is the best place but I will let you know for sure. We are currently working with Carbine Studios and Wikia to create interactive maps. No ETA at the moment. If you go back to the Tales From Beyond The Fringe page, I had already removed your photo. I would rather not have it where you placed it because of the room it takes, unless we make the thumbnail is smaller. Instead I have linked Celestion in the tables instead. Take a look, tell me what you think. The other option is to place the maps either in the zone pages and link to them there, or create a page only for Keys maps. Pinkachu (talk) 17:43, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Certainly! Make them and upload them. I will see them in your contributions and will try to keep an eye on them, then make the connection if you are not comfortable doing it. We will also figure out the best catagory to put them under for easier access to them later. Im sure they will come in handy for our project as well. Several of the coordinates I have listed were orginally entry-ways to underground locations as the in-game map stops working once you are no longer on top. The addon NavMate however allowed me to get more accurate information. The Vengeance of Kain I believe has an extra coordinate that may have been a result of this and one is no longer needed. Just not sure atm which one. I will need to travel to the area to discover it again. Everything Lore within the game has been my personal project in the Wikia so I take quick notice of any changes as I track all my pages. :) There are a few zones that are still lacking correct coordinates. Any help with those is appreciated as you are completing your maps. My main character recently became 50 so my goal (once I get back to my hometown) is to start into Blighthaven, Northern Wastes and Crimson Badlands to discover any lore in those areas. Thank you for helping out! Pinkachu (talk) 02:12, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Ah, I see you have already uploaded and linked Algoroc. Cool!. I am out of town till Sunday night, as is my team so sorry about the slow responses. Pinkachu (talk) 02:28, July 27, 2014 (UTC)